Ventral roots
| Latin = radix anterior nervi spinalis | GraySubject = 208 | GrayPage = 916 | Image = spinalnerve.png | Caption = The formation of the spinal nerve from the dorsal and ventral roots | Image2 = Gray675.png | Caption2 = A spinal nerve with its anterior and posterior roots. | System = | Precursor = | MeshName = Ventral+Roots | MeshNumber = A08.800.800.720.725| DorlandsPre = r_02 | DorlandsSuf = 12687790 | }} In anatomy and neurology, the ventral root (or anterior root) is the efferent motor root of a spinal nerve. At its distal end, the ventral root joins with the dorsal root to form a mixed spinal nerve. Additional images Image:Cervical vertebra english.png|Cervical vertebra Image:Medulla spinalis - Section - English.svg|Medulla spinalis Image:ReflexArc1.jpg|The mechanism of the reflex arc Image:Gray675.png|A spinal nerve with its anterior and posterior roots. Image:Gray764.png|The motor tract. Image:Gray770.png|Diagrammatic transverse section of the medulla spinalis and its membranes. Image:Gray796.png|A portion of the spinal cord, showing its right lateral surface. The dura is opened and arranged to show the nerve roots. Image:Gray799.svg|Scheme showing structure of a typical spinal nerve. ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Bosch, E. P., Mitsumoto, H., & Chad, D. A. (1991). Disorders of peripheral nerves, plexuses, and nerve roots. Boston, MA, England: Butterworth Heinemann Publishers. *Burke, R. E. (2004). Spinal Cord: Ventral Horn. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Uramura, K., Yada, T., Muroya, S., & Takigawa, M. (2000). Ca-super(2+ ) oscillations in response to methamphetamine in dopamine neurons of the ventral tegmental area in rats subchronically treated with this drug. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. Papers *Ammassari-Teule, M., & Passino, E. (1997). The dorsal hippocampus is selectively involved in the processing of spatial information even in mice with a genetic hippocampal dysfunction: Psychobiology Vol 25(2) Jun 1997, 118-125. *Anker, A. R., Sadacca, B. F., & Yates, B. J. (2006). Vestibular inputs to propriospinal interneurons in the feline C-sub-1-C-sub-2 spinal cord projecting to the C-sub-5-C-sub-6 ventral horn: Experimental Brain Research Vol 170(1) Mar 2006, 39-51. *Ault, B., & Hildebrand, L. M. (1993). Effects of excitatory amino acid receptor antagonists on a capsaicin-evoked nociceptive reflex: A comparison with morphine, clonidine and baclofen: Pain Vol 52(3) Mar 1993, 341-349. *Averbeck, B. B., & Romanski, L. M. (2006). Probabilistic encoding of vocalizations in macaque ventral lateral prefrontal cortex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(43) Oct 2006, 11023-11033. *Bell, J. A., & Jaffe, J. H. (1986). Electrophysiological evidence for a presynaptic mechanism of morphine withdrawal in the neonatal rat spinal cord: Brain Research Vol 382(2) Sep 1986, 299-304. *Bengtson, C. P., Lee, D. J., & Osborne, P. B. (2004). Opposing Electrophysiological Actions of 5-HT on Noncholinergic and Cholinergic Neurons in the Rat Ventral Pallidum In Vitro: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(1) Jul 2004, 433-443. *Blaha, C. D., Allen, L. F., Das, S., Inglis, W. L., & et al. (1996). Modulation of dopamine efflux in the nucleus accumbens after cholinergic stimulation of the ventral tegmental area in intact, pedunculopontine tegmental nucleus-lesioned, and laterodorsal tegmental nucleus-lesioned rats: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(2) Jan 1996, 714-722. *Borowsky, R., Cummine, J., Owen, W. J., Friesen, C. K., Shih, F., & Sarty, G. E. (2006). FMRI of Ventral and Dorsal Processing Streams in Basic Reading Processes: Insular Sensitivity to Phonology: Brain Topography Vol 18(4) Jun 2006, 233-239. *Brustein, E., & Rossignol, S. (1999). Recovery of locomotion after ventral and ventrolateral spinal lesions in the cat. II. Effects of noradrenergic and serotoninergic drugs: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 81(4) Apr 1999, 1513-1530. *Calder, A. J., Beaver, J. D., Davis, M. H., van Ditzhuijzen, J., Keane, J., & Lawrence, A. D. (2007). Disgust sensitivity predicts the insula and pallidal response to pictures of disgusting foods: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(11) Jun 2007, 3422-3428. *Chen, C.-M., Lakatos, P., Shah, A. S., Mehta, A. D., Givre, S. J., Javitt, D. C., et al. (2007). Functional anatomy and interaction of fast and slow visual pathways in macaque monkeys: Cerebral Cortex Vol 17(7) Jul 2007, 1561-1569. *Chiang, E., & Strowbridge, B. W. (2007). Diversity of neural signals mediated by multiple, burst-firing mechanisms in rat olfactory tubercle neurons: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 98(5) Nov 2007, 2716-2728. *Churchill, L., & Kalivas, P. W. (1999). The involvement of the mediodorsal nucleus of the thalamus and the midbrain extrapyramidal area in locomotion elicited from the ventral pallidum: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 104(1-2) Oct 1999, 63-71. *Craggs, M. D., & Stephenson, J. D. (1982). The effects of parasympathetic blocking agents on bladder electromyograms and function in conscious and anaesthetized cats: Neuropharmacology Vol 21(7) Jul 1982, 695-703. *Crone, E. A., Donohue, S. E., Honomichl, R., Wendelken, C., & Bunge, S. A. (2006). Brain regions mediating flexible rule use during development: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(43) Oct 2006, 11239-11247. *Deco, G., & Rolls, E. T. (2006). Decision-making and Weber's law: A neurophysiological model: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(3) Aug 2006, 901-916. *DeGutis, J. M., Bentin, S., Robertson, L. C., & D'Esposito, M. (2007). Functional plasticity in ventral temporal cortex following cognitive rehabilitation of a congenital prosopagnosic: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 19(11) Nov 2007, 1790-1802. *Dennis, S. G., & Melzack, R. (1977). Pain-signalling systems in the dorsal and ventral spinal cord: Pain Vol 4(2) Oct 1977, 97-132. *Dolan, S., & Cahusac, P. M. B. (2007). Enhanced short-latency responses in the ventral posterior medial (VPM) thalamic nucleus following whisker trimming in the adult rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 92(3) Oct 2007, 500-506. *Farel, P. B., & Thompson, R. F. (1972). Habituation and dishabituation to dorsal root stimulation in the isolated frog spinal cord: Behavioral Biology Vol 7(1) Feb 1972, 37-45. *Florio, T., Capozzo, A., Nisini, A., Lupi, A., & Scarnati, E. (1999). Dopamine denervation of specific striatal subregions differentially affects preparation and execution of a delayed response task in the rat: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 104(1-2) Oct 1999, 51-62. *Fu, L.-Y., & van den Pol, A. N. (2008). Agouti-related peptide and MC3/4 receptor agonists both inhibit excitatory hypothalamic ventromedial nucleus neurons: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 28(21) May 2008, 5433-5449. *Fujita, T., Yamasaki, T., & Tobimatsu, S. (2007). Abnormal visuo-spatial information processing in autism spectrum disorder: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 50(1) 2007, 46-53. *Goodale, M., & Milner, D. (2006). One brain--two visual systems: The Psychologist Vol 19(11) Nov 2006, 660-663. *Grillner, S., McClellan, A., & Sigvardt, K. (1982). Mechanosensitive neurons in the spinal cord of the lamprey: Brain Research Vol 235(1) Mar 1982, 169-173. *Grillner, S., & Wallen, P. (1977). Is there a peripheral control of the central pattern generators for swimming in dogfish? : Brain Research 127(2) 1977, 291-295. *Hatakeyama, J., Sakamoto, S., & Kageyama, R. (2006). Hes1 and Hes5 Regulate the Development of the Cranial and Spinal Nerve Systems: Developmental Neuroscience Vol 28(1-2) Feb 2006, 92-101. *Iizuka, M., Nishimaru, H., & Kudo, N. (1998). Development of the spatial pattern of 5-HT-induced locomotor rhythm in the lumbar spinal cord of rat fetuses in vitro: Neuroscience Research Vol 31(2) Jun 1998, 107-111. *Ishizuki, M., & Yanagisawa, M. (1992). Antinociceptive effects of tizanidine, diazepam and eperisone in isolated spinal cord-tail preparations of newborn rat: Pain Vol 48(1) Jan 1992, 101-106. *Johnson, M. K., Raye, C. L., Mitchell, K. J., Greene, E. J., Cunningham, W. A., & Sanislow, C. A. (2005). Using fMRI to investigate a component process of reflection: Prefrontal correlates of refreshing a just-activated representation: Cognitive, Affective & Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 5(3) Sep 2005, 339-361. *Kaas, J. H., & Lyon, D. C. (2007). Pulvinar contributions to the dorsal and ventral streams of visual processing in primates: Brain Research Reviews Vol 55(2) Oct 2007, 285-296. *Kalmring, K., Kohne, R., & Lewis, B. (1983). The acoustic behaviour of the bushcricket Tettigonia cantans: III. Coprocessing of auditory and vibratory information in the central nervous system: Behavioural Processes Vol 8(3) Jul 1983, 213-228. *Kimura, A., Donishi, T., Okamoto, K., Imbe, H., & Tamai, Y. (2007). Efferent connections of the ventral auditory area in the rat cortex: Implications for auditory processing related to emotion: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(9) May 2007, 2819-2834. *Kimura, M., Katayama, J. i., & Murohashi, H. (2006). Independent processing of visual stimulus changes in ventral and dorsal stream features indexed by an early positive difference in event-related brain potentials: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 59(2) Feb 2006, 141-150. *Kjaerulff, O., & Kiehn, O. (1997). Crossed rhythmic synaptic input to motoneurons during selective activation of the contralateral spinal locomotor network: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 17(24) Dec 1997, 9433-9447. *Kuhne, R., Lewis, B., & Kalmring, K. (1980). The responses to ventral cord neurons of Decticus verrucivorus (L) to sound and vibration stimuli: Behavioural Processes Vol 5(1) Apr 1980, 55-74. *Lajiness-O'Neill, R. R., Beaulieu, I., Titus, J. B., Asamoah, A., Bigler, E. D., Bawle, E. V., et al. (2005). Memory and learning in children with 22q11.2 Deletion Syndrome: Evidence for ventral and dorsal stream disruption? : Child Neuropsychology Vol 11(1) Feb 2005, 55-71. *Landisman, C. E., & Connors, B. W. (2007). VPM and PoM nuclei of the rat somatosensory thalamus: Intrinsic neuronal properties and corticothalamic feedback: Cerebral Cortex Vol 17(12) Dec 2007, 2853-2865. *Lepre, M., Fernandez, J., & Nicholls, J. G. (1998). Re-establishment of direct synaptic connections between sensory axons and motoneurons after lesions of neonatal opossum CNS (Monodelphis domestica) in culture: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 10(8) Aug 1998, 2500-2510. *Ma, J., & Leung, L. S. (2006). Limbic System Participates in Mediating the Effects of General Anesthetics: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 31(6) Jun 2006, 1177-1192. *McDonald, R. J., Jones, J., Richards, B., & Hong, N. S. (2006). A double dissociation of dorsal and ventral hippocampal function on a learning and memory task mediated by the dorso-lateral striatum: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(6) Sep 2006, 1789-1801. *Molinari, H. H. (1982). The cutaneous sensitivity of units in laminae VII and VIII of the cat: Brain Research Vol 234(1) Feb 1982, 165-169. *Molnar-Szakacs, I., Iacoboni, M., Koski, L., & Mazziotta, J. C. (2005). Functional Segregation within Pars Opercularis of the Inferior Frontal Gyrus: Evidence from fMRI Studies of Imitation and Action Observation: Cerebral Cortex Vol 15(7) Jul 2005, 986-994. *Morgan, M. M., & Clayton, C. C. (2005). Defensive behaviors evoked from the ventrolateral periaqueductal gray of the rat: Comparison of opioid and GABA disinhibition: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 164(1) Oct 2005, 61-66. *Norman, J. (2002). Two visual systems and two theories of perception: An attempt to reconcile the constructivist and ecological approaches: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 25(1) Feb 2002, 73-144. *Ohlsson, M., Hoang, T. X., Wu, J., & Havton, L. A. (2006). Glial reactions in a rodent cauda equina injury and repair model: Experimental Brain Research Vol 170(1) Mar 2006, 52-60. *Ohta, M. (1976). The reticulospinal inhibitory pathway and a neural basis of the excitement stage of anesthesia: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 22(3-4) 1976, 242-245. *Parashos, I. A., Tupler, L. A., Blitchington, T., & Krishnan, K. R. R. (1998). Magnetic-resonance morphometry in patients with major depression: Psychiatry Research: Neuroimaging Vol 84(1) Nov 1998, 7-15. *Pearson, S. A., Mouihate, A., Pittman, Q. J., & Whelan, P. J. (2003). Peptidergic Activation of Locomotor Pattern Generators in the Neonatal Spinal Cord: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(31) Nov 2003, 10154-10163. *Rushworth, M. F. S., Buckley, M. J., Gough, P. M., Alexander, I. H., Kyriazis, D., McDonald, K. R., et al. (2005). Attentional Selection and Action Selection in the Ventral and Orbital Prefrontal Cortex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(50) Dec 2005, 11628-11636. *Schauf, C. L., Schauf, V., Davis, F. A., & Mizen, M. R. (1978). Complement-dependent serum: Neuroelectric blocking activity in multiple sclerosis: Neurology Vol 28(5) May 1978, 426-430. *Smart, M. S., & Smart, R. C. (1971). On Schachter on obesity: American Psychologist Vol 26(10) Oct 1971, 935-936. *Stehouwer, D. J., & Farel, P. B. (1980). Central and peripheral controls of swimming in anuran larvae: Brain Research Vol 195(2) Aug 1980, 323-335. *Steinmetz, J. E., & et al. (1982). Central and peripheral influences on retention of postural asymmetry in rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 96(1) Feb 1982, 4-11. *Steward, O., Zheng, B., Tessier-Lavigne, M., Hofstadter, M., Sharp, K., & Yee, K. M. (2008). Regenerative growth of corticospinal tract axons via the ventral column after spinal cord injury in mice: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 28(27) Jul 2008, 6836-6847. *Umezaki, T., Zheng, Y., Shiba, K., & Miller, A. D. (1997). Role of nucleus retroambigualis in respsiratory reflexes evoked by superior laryngeal and vestibular nerve afferents and in emesis: Brain Research Vol 769(2) Sep 1997, 347-356. *Valyear, K. F., Culham, J. C., Sharif, N., Westwood, D., & Goodale, M. A. (2006). A double dissociation between sensitivity to changes in object identity and object orientation in the ventral and dorsal visual streams: A human fMRI study: Neuropsychologia Vol 44(2) 2006, 218-228. *Wu, D. H., Morganti, A., & Chatterjee, A. (2008). Neural substrates of processing path and manner information of a moving event: Neuropsychologia Vol 46(2) Feb 2008, 704-713. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar *Boige, N., & Missonnier, S. (2004). The ventriloque child: Abdominal pains in the child: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 26 2004, 119-146. Dissertations *Hinckley, C. A. (2008). Hb9-expressing interneurons in the locomotor central pattern generator. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wojciulik, E. H. (1998). The neural basis of visual attention in the human brain: Contributions of the dorsal and ventral streams. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links External links * * - "Autonomic Connections of the Spinal Cord" * - "Spinal Root Nerve Fibers" * Diagram (look for #2) Category:Nervous system Category:Spinal cord